wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxfire(Snowball)
Most dragons are kind. They put effort towards caring for other dragons, trying to uphold their core character morals. Compassion is important to them, always trying to help others in any way possible - but that's better than not caring at all. Most dragons play it safe. They don't want to take risks because they're afraid of the unknown, afraid of what is uncertain. An understandable fear, seeing as no dragon, not even prophets, can predict exactly what comes next. Most dragons do what they're told. They follow orders from their leaders, whether that be their parents, queen, or even work supervisor. Of course, this helps government in general - it runs smoother when the citizens obey orders. Most dragons try their best. To fit in, to stand out, to immerse themselves, to distance themselves. Foxfire isn't most dragons. Foxfire Insane, inside the danger gets me high Can't help myself got secrets I cant tell I love the smell of gasoline I light the match to taste the heat I've always liked to play with fire "Youre right. I lied. I'm not busy, i just dont care." Description Play with fire I've always liked to play with fire Foxfire is a skinny dark green dragon with dappled on her legs and wing fading from pastel green to deep green. She has dark horns and claws, and is usually making a face as if someone just threw up on her lunch. She's extremely tall as well, towering over most dragons she meets. She is usually standing in a slightly lopsided position, as if she is incredibly bored. Her golden eyes look as if he is staring into your soul and frying it with lasers. Personality I'' ''ride the edge my speed goes in the red Hot blood these veins my pleasure is their pain I love to watch the castles burn These golden ashes turn to dirt I've always liked to play with fire Her personality defiantly takes some getting used to. She is rude, easily irritated, and selfish. She has been described as fiery and hostile. She doesn't like too be told what to do. She suffers from Antisocial personality disorder, which causes her not to understand other dragons emotions or feel sympathy toward them. The only person she isn't totally unbearable with is Redwood. Her and Redwood have been friends for years, and have a sibling-like bond. It's not like she's a perfect day of sunshine with her though. She is still herself after all. But instead of looking like she wants to murder someone, she makes more of a smirk. She still is rude, but around her, it's in more of a teasing, friendly way. History Play with fire Play with fire Fire, fire I've always liked to play with fire Watching as the flames get higher I've always liked to play with fire She never knew who her dad was, mom died when she was still an egg, raised by her aunt Fern. Spent her childhood driving her aunt crazy, along with anyone else who tried to tell her what to do. Aunt was relieved when she finally moved out at the age of 13. Foxfire as gotten in trouble with the Stonewell Guard more times than she can remember. She killed her ex-girlfriend. She joined the haunted forest gang when the stonewell guard tried to kick her out of the city ( they kept her out for 22 and a half hours before giving up.). She met them when they found her in the wood plotting a way to get back into the city. She joined the gang, but still dosent respect Black Rose. Relationships Right of passage classic maverick Match in the gas tank oh that's wretched Unstoppable legendary animals Digital justice now you're gonna know us hail to the king and queen of the ruckus yacht Money wired no denying Ive always liked to play with fire Graceful(deceased): Foxfire's ex-girlfriend. Graceful dumped her for being "a violent and terrible person", so Foxfire burnt down her house to prove just how terrible of a person she could be. She wasn't planning her to die in said fire, but got over her death quickly. Redwood: Foxfire's current girlfriend. Redwood is the one of the only people that Foxfire actually cares about along with Graceful and Pyla. She is much more calm and more of a rude friend than a murderous psychopath. Pyla: Pyla is like a s sibling to Foxfire. He looks up to her, and that's probably not a good thing. He's basically her murderer is training. Fern: Foxfire's aunt. She is the bane of Fern's existence. Foxfire was pretty much a nightmare as a child, so Fern pretty much avoids Foxfire whenever possible. Trivia Play with fire Play with fire Fire, fire I've always liked to play with fire * Named after the glowing fungus * Her mental disorder combined with the lack of structure in her environment led to her become even more mentally unstable. Gallery Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell